


Кэтрин

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Даже дальние знакомые называли её Китти, ей не нравилось имя Кэтрин, и Уолтер об этом знал. Теперь он сухим, официально-чёрствым обращением лишний раз подчёркивал, насколько чужой она для него стала.





	Кэтрин

 Первый раз он назвал её Кэтрин, когда они были на шанхайском железнодорожном вокзале. На перроне грудилось столько народа, что в какой-то момент толпа разделила их, Уолтер потерял жену из виду и вынужден был позвать.  
  - Кэтрин! - сердито выкрикнул он.  
  Китти вздрогнула. Никогда прежде он не называл её полным именем. Даже дальние знакомые называли её Китти, ей не нравилось имя Кэтрин, и Уолтер об этом знал. Теперь он сухим, официально-чёрствым обращением лишний раз подчёркивал, насколько чужой она для него стала.  
  С начала всей этой истории Уолтер старался вовсе избегать обращений, казалось - или не казалось, - само её имя, сокращённое или полное, было ему отвратительно. Но иногда без имени не обойтись.  
  Однажды, ещё до того, как Китти стала помогать в монастыре, Уолтер вернулся из больницы относительно рано, а в доме стояла подозрительная тишина. Китти тогда задремала у себя в комнате.  
  - Есть кто-нибудь? - осведомился Уолтер. Ни звука в ответ. - Есть кто-нибудь? - громче прежнего спросил он. - Кэтрин!  
  Она уже очнулась и в полной мере расслышала весть холод, которым веяло от этого имени, произнесённого Уолтером. Китти ответила тоже весьма прохладно:  
  - Я здесь, орать необязательно.  
  В ту ночь, когда они занимались любовью, впервые действительно _занимались любовью_ , Китти почувствовала, что Уолтер собирается прошептать её имя, за секунду до того, как он это сделал. Внутри что-то сжалось, она приготовилась снова услышать ненавистное "Кэтрин".  
  - Китти. - Его шёпот теплом скользнул по её скуле и растаял в прядях волос. - Китти.  
  Она внезапно ощутила, до чего тоскливо, холодно и одиноко ей было всё это время. А сейчас душу окутало такое блаженство, что невозможно описать словами. Она поняла, как сильно он любит её, именно её, а не иллюзию о ней, любит по-настоящему, всем своим существом, и какое же это счастье - осознать, что теперь она может ответить ему взаимностью!  
  Китти и не заметила скатившуюся слезинку, а вот от Уолтера событие не укрылось.  
  - Китти?..  
  Только когда он большим пальцем прочертил по её щеке маршрут слезинки, будто отслеживая, Китти сообразила, в чём дело.  
  - Тут ничего страшного, - она смотрела на него слишком пристально и слишком нежно, чтобы можно было усомниться в правдивости её слов. - Это от радости, честно. - На какое-то мгновение Китти упустила нить мысли, потерявшись в синеве его глаз. - Пожалуйста, больше не называй меня Кэтрин, никогда.  
  Он кивнул, не переставая смотреть ей в глаза, и зачарованно повторил-пообещал:  
  - Никогда.


End file.
